Womanizer
by flamingbunnies
Summary: Azula makes some questions stir in Sokka's mind. Sokkla sorta.


**Womanizer by flamingbunnies**

It was the battle of a lifetime. Well in Sokka's opinion anyways. Everyone else would probably vote that the Avatar's fight against Fire Lord Ozai would be the Top of Century Battle. That was only because only a select few were witnessing the battle between him and the Fire Princess.

It was swords against lightning. Fire Nation against Water Tribe. Some witty comments against some not so witty ones. Most people would think that Sokka would be dead within ten minutes, but it had been fifteen minutes. Ha! That would show them! Besides he still had some juice left in and he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet.

He turned a sharp corner before throwing his boomerang around the bend. Azula deftly avoided it as she sent another bolt of blue lightning racing towards him. Sokka barely had enough time to dodge it as he tried to catch his boomerang as it came flying back towards him.

Azula was getting closer and by the looks of it she wasn't in the mood for fooling around. "Would you kindly hold still while I kill you?" Wow, if Azula had any tact it had flown out the window with her sanity. As if he was just going to sit there and let her kill him. "Hmm those flashing eyes. Those full pouty lips. You are UGLY when you're angry Princess." Why did he just do that? For the love of Yue couldn't he keep his big mouth shut for once? His statement made Azula stop in her tracks before she started towards him, an inhuman sound coming from her throat. Oh crap. He was going to die. Sokka had enough time to run away, but his feet seemed to be stuck to the floor. A few seconds later Azula had him pinned up to the wall.

"Listen here you peasant! You may be able to charm every other woman you encounter, but I will not be swayed by your womanizing techniques! I have warned you! If you like the way your body is right now you will stay away!"

Sokka was so much more than confused. He had no idea what was going on. "Huh?" Yup, good old Sokka reply. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I know for a fact that you had a fling with a certain Northern Water Tribe Princess and are now dating a Kyoshi Warrior. That blind earth bender has the hoots for you and Ty Lee won't shut up about you. Agni even Mai compares Zuzu to you. You have had to notice. No one is this dense." But little did Azula know that Sokka was indeed that dense. As another "Huh" came out of Sokka.

By now Azula was growling. "I swear you are the densest boy ever! Even Zuko isn't this dense." She got really close to Sokka and Sokka closed his eyes awaiting the worst. Then he felt it-soft, slightly moist lips on his. He opened his eyes in time to see Azula pull away.

"There you womanizer! I hope you're happy. Now you have no excuse to come after me." And with that she ran down the corridor. Sokka knew he should chase after her, but instead seemed to find the floor extremely fascinating.

He later joined the rest of the Gaang and when he was confronted about Azula, all he said was, "She ad her stupid mind games let her get away from me. That couldn't have happened!" and refused to elaborate on the details. Later at diner he turned to Katara and asked, "Do you think I'm a womanizer?"

Katara put on a straight face, "Of course not Sokka! You just have a lot of luck with the ladies. What made you ask that silly question anyways?" He looked down. There was no way he was going to retell the events to his sister. Besides he had reason to believe she wasn't entirely truthful in her testimony. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. She was just an optimist and those two things always seemed to go hand in hand with each other.

What he needed was someone who was blunt and truthful. And with experience. Hey! Zuko seemed to fit all those descriptions! He had dated Mai. He had to know something. There was also the plus of him being Azula's brother.

"Hey Zuko, old buddy, old pal. I was wondering what kind of worldly wisdom to share with me." Zuko turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "Does this have to do with what you asked Katara? Because she lied. You have to be one of the biggest womanizers I have ever seen. Besides maybe my uncle, but that is another story that I don't want to think about. EVER!" Zuko shuddered. Sokka felt for him. He had to find out where Katara came from the hard way. There was o amount of therapy sessions that could cure that.

Sokka shuffled his feet. He hadn't been this disappointed since The Boulder lost against Toph. "What makes you think I'm a womanizer?" Somehow he wasn't surprised when Zuko pretty much surmised what Azula said; sans the kiss. Zuko was a great friend and everything, but Sokka had his boundaries.

So he had dated Yue before he turned into the moon ad now was dating Suki, but He didn't make any moves on Toph, Ty Lee or Mai. (Zuko wasn't too happy about the Mai comparing him to Sokka part.)

Sokka wasn't sure what made him say it, but it came out of his mouth non-the-less. "Azula kissed me!" Immediately after uttering that one horrifying sentence of terror Sokka clapped his hands over his mouth before trying to make a quick escape.

Perhaps Zuko did hate his sister, but maybe all older brothers have this reflex to protect their little sisters from the slime balls that are the male race also. Sokka figured it was the latter when Zuko started shooting fireballs at his retreating form and yelling, "YOU MAN WHORE!"Next time he needs 'Worldly Wisdom' he'll ask Iroh.


End file.
